Warm Jealousy: Odd's Story
by The Person Behind My Mask
Summary: A story about Odd and his every day life as he suffers hidden feelings for Ulrick. Lots of love hintage from all the characters! WARNING: YAOI!
1. Soap?

Soap?   
  
6-8 AM  
  
Odd awoke to a sudden weight on his leg. He groaned, trying to push the invader away, but to no avail.   
  
"Kiwi"   
  
Odd groaned, shifting his legs even more and stirring a bark from the dog. Odd's eyes quickly flew open and darted to the door. Odd sighed. He slid his legs out from under the covers. He stood, he wore a red shirt with Kiwi's face on the front and orange boxers that looked shocking against his pale skin. He walked over to his art desk and reached into a drawer to find his purple brush. He swiftly brushed his hair before looking back at his dog. Kiwi, not satisfied with the new empty and unmoving bed, slept. Odd smiled. He glanced at the clock. Classes didn't start until eight. He had time to get ready. He looked at the sleeping Ulrick. He looked so peaceful. So peaceful, in fact, that Odd was tempted to let the brunette sleep a little longer. He sighed and moved up to the boy. He leaned down and blew on Ulrick's ear. The other boy quickly woke. Odd grinned. This method proved useful as that it always worked. Ulrick's eyes looked up into the face of his best friend who stood grinning above him.   
  
"Wakey wakey sleepyhead."   
  
Ulrick glanced at the clock. He sighed and climbed out of his bed. Ulrick wore a white tank and green boxers that suited his tanned skin. Odd grabbed some clothes and waited while Ulrick did the same. Once they were both ready they left. They were early, but they learned that was the best time to take their showers. That way they didn't have to wait for an open shower or worry about privacy. Odd took the stall on the end while Ulrick took the one next to him. Odd pulled the curtin on his stall, sat out his clean clothes, towels, and then took off his boxers. He pulled the second, inner-curtain, before cutting on the water. Ulrick's water had already started.   
  
"Odd, do you have any soap?"   
  
Ulrick asked, his voice dimmed by the wall between them. Odd, used to quiet showers where he could forget about Ulrick looked up.   
  
"Wah? Oh, yeah. You need it?"   
  
Odd asked.  
  
"Yeah, hold on. I'll get it."   
  
Odd heard Ulrick pull on his curatins. Odd's eyes widened in panic. He quickly grabbed up the soap and stuck his head out from behind his curtain. By now Ulrick was pulling open Odd's outer-curtain. Odd felt the blush run to his cheeks when he saw him. He was used to seeing Ulrick's firm, tanned, chest, but not covered in droplets. Ulrick's hair layed flat.  
  
Ulrick was also interested in Odd's wet-look'. He had never seen Odd's hair wet before. His usually pointed hair clung to his neck.  
  
Odd felt his cheeks go a deeper shade of red. Why was Ulrick staring at him like that?  
  
"Here"  
  
Odd said quietly, offering his bar of soap.  
  
"Oh, thanks Odd."  
  
Ulrick took the soap and returned to his stall. Odd pulled at the corners of his curtain before leaning against the wall. He got lost in the feeling of war water showering over his skin. A voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Odd? You're not done yet?"   
  
Odd moved off the wall.  
  
"No. You can go on without me."  
  
Odd said. Ulrick as quiet for a moment.  
  
"Ok, I'll be in the room."  
  
Then, he left. Odd sighed. He finished up before drying off and getting dressed. He brushed his hair up and got his stuff. People had started filling into the bathroom by the time Odd left, giving his stall to Jeremy.   
  
When Odd arrived back at the room, Ulrick was laying out on his bed. Kiwi was still asleep on Odd's bed. In fact, he was still in the same position he had been in when Odd had left. Ulrick looked over at Odd.  
  
"Jeremy stopped by."  
  
Ulrick said. Odd nodded.  
  
"I just saw him. Gave him my stall."  
  
Odd said, walking over and sitting on the floor. Ulrick re-aranged so that he could see Odd.  
  
"I saw your latest artwork. The one of Jeremy."   
  
Odd smiled.   
  
"And?"  
  
Ulirck smiled with a sarcastic sigh.   
  
"If you MUST know, it was great."  
  
Odd smiled.   
  
"That's always good to hear."  
  
Odd leaned back, proping himself against his bed as he thought. He remembered when he had shown his art teacher the pictures he had done of his friends. She had said that Odd's work expressed his fondness of his subjects. She also said that Odd's works of Ulrick were exspecially expressive. Odd smiled to himself. Back then he had explained to his teacher that Ulrick was his best friend. He had thought that explained why he drew more pictures of Ulrick than either Jeremy or Yumi. Ulrick sighed as he stood up.  
  
"Time fore breakfast."  
  
Odd nodded and held out his hand. Ulrick grabbed it and pulled Odd to his feet. They both went to the cafeteria. They sat near the window. Soon, they were joined by Jeremy. Jeremy made sure no one was listening before addressing Odd.  
  
"Um, Odd, you left your boxers in the stall this morning."  
  
Odd blushed red enough to match Jeremy.  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
"No, no. It's ok. Nobody knows. I took it with me back to my room. I'll drop it off later."  
  
Odd let our a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thanks Jeremy."  
  
Jeremy smiled.  
  
"No problem"  
  
Odd traded his baby carrots for Ulrick's soup. Jeremy watched in silence. It was amazing hos in-tune the two were with each other. Jeremy wished he could be like that.  
  
"Odd, do you want my apple pie?"  
  
Odd looked up with a smile.  
  
"You're not gonna eat it?"  
  
He asked, swallowing down a small potato cube from the soup.  
  
"No, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Ok! Thanks Jeremy. You sure do know the way to a guy's heart."  
  
Odd said, dragging Jeremy's pie plate to him. Jeremy blushed while Ulrick watched in silence. Both boys watched as Odd wolfed down the soup and pie before leaving. They found Yumi outside.  
  
A/N: Ok, I had started writing the 8-11 am stuff but I am not done and I want to put this story up as soon as possible. So, I am probably writing it while you are reading it. Help me stay focused by reviewing! . Also, yes, I think Jeremy is jealous of the relationship between Odd and Ulrick. Also, is it Ulrick or Ulrich? I always say Ulrick. I know the other names are correct. 


	2. Sign Language

Sign Language  
  
8-11 AM  
  
Odd stood up when the bell rang. The three boys said goodbye to Yumi as they headed off to their first class of the day. Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich had the first class together. They walked into their science class. Ulrich was the first to sit down. Odd was about to go sit beside him as usual but stopped when Jeremie spoke up.  
  
"Uh, Odd."  
  
Odd turned to look at his blonde friend.  
  
"Yeah Jeremie?"  
  
"You should really sit beside me today."  
  
Odd didn't really understand what Jeremie meant. He glanced over at Ulrich, who was already starting to pull out his books. Odd shrugged and sat down beside Jeremie. Odd watched as his teacher started talking. His eyes fixed on the back of Ulrich's head. It seemed that the brunette finally noticed his absence as he slightly turned to look back. Once he saw Odd he turned back. Odd grinned.  
  
"Pop quiz time!"  
  
This caught Odd's attention. His teacher beamed as the class moaned. She started passing out quizzes. Odd knew he hadn't studied anything last night so he was pretty sure he was gonna fail. He took the papers from Ulrich, grabbed two from the stack, and passed it on behind him. He handed the second sheet in his hand to Jeremie. Then, the class went quiet as everyone focused on their quiz. Odd took one glance over the sheet before confirming his suspicions. He didn't know the answer to a single question. He shrugged it off and started doodling. He had already completed chibis of Ulrich and himself marching across the bottom of the page before he was brought back to reality. He looked over at Jeremie when he felt a tug at his shirt. (The tables are two per person.) Jeremie didn't look at him, instead, he placed his left hand flat on the desktop. Odd's eyes widened. Jeremie was gonna cheat!?!?! Odd looked to his paper then glanced to Jeremie's hand. Jeremie tapped his index finger once. Odd looked to his paper and filled in answer D. Pinky tap meant A, ring meant B, middle meant C, and index meant D. It continued this way, a few thumb taps included (means to answer it wrong, you know, to keep the teacher guessing! .), until Odd finished his quiz.  
  
"Times up, please pass up your papers."  
  
Odd passed both his and Jeremie's papers to the front. Once he had passed up his entire row's papers Ulrich turned to look at Odd. He made a signal that meant 'how did you do?'. Odd grinned and placed his hand down flat. Ulrich's eyes widened and looked at Jeremie, who had started to blush. Ulrich smiled and turned back to the front shaking his head with a silent laugh.  
  
When the bell rang all the students stood up and left the room. Odd jumped between Jeremie and Ulrich, wrapping an arm around Jeremie's shoulders.  
  
"My boy is growing up!"  
  
Odd sung as he lightly jumped. Jeremie was blushing again. Ulrich was now fully laughing. They joked about it until they came upon their next class. Odd decided to sit beside Jeremie again. He never sat beside the blonde. He kinda felt bad but he smiled. However, soon the teacher began to speak. Odd sighed with boredom as the teacher began the lesson. Jeremie was furiously taking notes. Odd wasn't sure what Ulrich was doing but an educated guess suggested he was making paper footballs for when they had study hall later. Odd looked down at his blank piece of paper and started to draw. Minutes later things seemed the same except now Odd was on his fourth sheet, the first three pictures didn't come out good enough. He sighed, annoyed, as he crumpled the fourth sheet and pushed it among the other three. He laid his head down on the desk. After a moment he opened his eyes. He could just see Ulrich past the white crumpled mass. Suddenly, a light cut on in his head. An evil grin ran across his face as he sat up again. He pulled one ball from the mass and placed in on the center of his spot and leaned down, looking over it at Ulrich's naive back. Then he placed his hand, middle finger pulled back ready to fire. Then...  
  
"Odd"  
  
Odd freaked out as his teacher was suddenly staring at him. Odd lost his concentration and the ammo went flying. Ulrich turned to see what Odd was doing only to be nailed in the face with a paper ball. Odd puffed up with laughter. His face was red in the effort. Ulrich looked at him angrily. Odd shrugged. The teacher sighed and continued with class. Ulrich just turned back, pushing the paper footballs into his backpack. Odd grinned with a winner's pride when Jeremie looked over but truthfully he felt horrible. He didn't mean for it to hit Ulrich in the face. He started scribbling on another sheet. Jeremie looked over at the page to see a picture of the four friends standing together. It was Jeremie, Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd (in that order). Jeremie smiled.  
  
The next time the bell rang the students filed out again. Odd and Jeremie joined up with Ulrich.  
  
"Hey Ulrich, were you making paper footballs for later?"  
  
Ulrich didn't say anything, he just grumbled. Odd looked to Jeremie who just shrugged. Then, it hit him. Odd looked back to Ulrich.  
  
"You're not still mad about the paper ball thing are you?"  
  
Ulrich ignored him. Odd sighed with a light smile. Nothing could take away his smile.  
  
"It's not my fault you turned around."  
  
"But you still were gonna hit me."  
  
Ulrich now looked angrily at Odd. Odd just shrugged.  
  
"I always do. I don't know why you're acting so shocked."  
  
The rest of the walk was silent. Next was their math class. They entered the room. This time Odd decided to sit at the table beside Jeremie and Ulrich. It was obvious Ulrich was in a bad mood today. After a while, Odd felt his eyes lids grow heavy until his head was rested on his hands and he was fast asleep.  
  
Odd awoke after being shaken. He looked up at a smiling Jeremie.  
  
"The bell rang."  
  
Odd sat up, wiping some drool from his chin. He looked around for Ulrich and found him waiting at the door. The three boys met at the door.  
  
"That class was boring!"  
  
Odd said, placing his hands ideally behind his head.  
  
"How would you know, you slept the whole time."  
  
Ulrich accused. Odd dropped his hands to his sides.  
  
"Only because it was so boring!"  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I really got out of the mood. Does anyone know if Cartoon Network is ordering more eps? Anyway, I've seen all the eps so I had to rewatch a few to get me back in the mood. Also, if there are any good places to find CL pics or fanart, I'd really like to know. (That's the kinda stuff that keeps me going along with reviews!) I hope this chapter does justice to the first. This one was very sudden. The plot bunny bit me at one o'clock in the morning. Very horrible. Also, I noticed my first chapter had a TONE of mistakes. I am thinking of reposting it with the right version.  
  
-Responses-  
  
Windstar: Thanks for first post! I'm gonna work on it!  
  
Dorks Will Rule The World: I tried and tried to fix my way of writing but it just drove me insane. I was so obsessed with trying to write it like you said that I ended up dropping it because it was so annoying. Sorry that I didn't do it like you said.  
  
Elk: The yaoi comes a little later. Nobody is saying anything yet. Think about it, this is supposed to be based on the everyday life. Odd gives Ulrich hints all the time but he never 'says' anything. (Or at least that's what I think!)  
  
S. Sting: Glad it's interesting!  
  
Joce: LOL! I love it when people have little convos in their reviews! .  
  
Black rose of horror: I know, I was really trying to be the first Odd/Ulrich pairing story but I lost to some other story that didn't actually hook them up.  
  
Kittykat: I'm gonna try to continue.  
  
Sorrowful Memory: Look, I updated! . (I like your username!)  
  
Spootasia tomoe: Yeah, this chapter is just as jumpy as the first but if I don't send it out now I may never get around to doing it.  
  
Never-Me-1213: Yeah, that little hintage in the show is what sent off my writing 'gaydar', not to offend anyone. (Did you know your username rhymes?)  
  
Soul Angel88: Thanks for all the info. Yeah, two hour lunch would be nice. Also, by the 'disproving episode' are you referring to the one where Odd meets that girl? I don't care for that relationship. Not because I'm a Odd/Ulrich shipper but just because she has a terrible attitude. She's no good for Odd.  
  
Girl-from-Lyoko: . I don't know, I'm going with the Ulrich vote until I see some real proof.  
  
Storm Elf: ::blush:: Uh, thanks. Glad you like it. .  
  
Digigirl-izumi: ::takes plushiez:: YEAH! I got plushiez! Odd and Ulrich plushiez I'm guessing? My favs!  
  
The Amazing Tsu-chan: hilarious? Hmmm....maybe. I can see that. It's not really supposed romantic...at least not yet...  
  
Ramakai: Ok ok. This is just for you. I feel guilty for leaving it all like that.  
  
Whitetail: ::is glomped:: Eeeek! Glad u like!  
  
Tj: I have no idea. What was the GW fanfic about? I write lots of GW fanfics. . Actually, I believe I'll be working on a love square....  
  
Riku: I hope so to. I don't know what I'm gonna do.  
  
YumiOrrick4ever: I'm gonna try to stay focused.  
  
Kya Tokina: Thanks! You're awesome reviewer! I really liked the site. Thankies! (Humble fan? ::glomp:: Weee!)  
  
CodeLyokoFinatic: kk  
  
Lolo313: I have no idea when the relationship part starts. It's gonna be real gradual I think.  
  
BloodMistress: OOOHHH! I wanna read! I want Odd to love him, obviously!  
  
Yami Honno134: Yumi....I knew someone would ask...I'm not a big Yumi fan. Don't worry, she'll be in it later. Actually she'll definitely be in the next chapter. (It's lunch)  
  
Ragdollsally: He's my fav also!  
  
Wicked Samus: No more waiting! See, happy?  
  
Bloodzindahood: umm....is that a compliment or an insult? I have no idea....I'm southern, don't know....anyway....thanks.  
  
KirbY4: Right now. Updated! Me also. I'm not homosexual but my best bud is.  
  
Ryo-chan: Yep! Only two so far. More coming soon. Bring on the love square!!! MWAHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
